


Rapture

by transdamen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AKA Bioshock Violence, Bioshock AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Hydropunk Dystopian World, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophical Themes/Systems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdamen/pseuds/transdamen
Summary: BIOSHOCK AUWhen Hank Anderson's plane crashes in the middle of the Atlantic, he thinks his life might be over. Except it isn't.Near the crash site, he finds a mysterious lighthouse. Inside, a banner reads "NO GODS OR KINGS. ONLY MAN."As he descends into the ocean amid a vessel, he has no idea the journey he's about to take and the secrets he will unveil.Welcome to Rapture.





	Rapture

_ 1960 _

_ Mid-Atlantic _

  
  


“They told me. Son, you’re special. You were born to do great things. You know what? They were right.”

Screams erupt from the plane, mixing in with the sounds of an engine failure. The rough sounds of grinding metal and cries flood Hank’s ears as he looks out into the dark abyss of the night sky. 

Blackness.

When Hank comes to, he’s choking on saltwater. A woman’s purse floats by him, a broken necklace scatters into pearls around him as he struggles to make sense of his surroundings. If he doesn’t get to the surface fast, he’ll drown. A sharp piece of metal narrowly misses him, descending to the depths of below. Another piece of the plane falls past him. He needs to get out of here. Hank ascends to the surface, gasping and coughing in the smoke-filled air. All around him, the world is on fire. 

Hank spots an opening in the fire, near where the plane’s tail is sinking into the black water. He swims towards it, movements feeling sluggish in the cold water. He can feel the heat of the water as he swims past it. He spots a lighthouse, questioning where it came from. The moon illuminates the dark tower from behind, almost as a beacon. He swims towards it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There are stairs at the base of the tower as if the tower was waiting for him, expecting him. It calls to him, the lighthouse. Hank takes the stairs with ease, lifting himself out of the water. He’s surprised to see a large set of golden doors open, welcoming him in. It’s pitch black inside, only the faint glow of the moon illuminating the entrance of the room. Hank fumbles his way through the dark, only to startle when the doors slam shut behind him with a sound of finality, triggering the flickering of lights throughout the room. 

In front of Hank, hovering over a balcony and mounted to the wall is a large statue of a man. He looks stoic, a sinister look in his eyes. A deep red banner hangs across his shoulders.

_ No Gods or Kings. Only Man. _

The quote irks Hank, sets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walks forward to inspect a plaque that rests against the base of the balcony. 

_ “In what country is there a place for people like me?” -Elijah Kamski _

Hank scoffs. The guy sounds like a real douchebag. He’s assuming that the statue and banner are supposed to be this Kamski guy. Hank hopes to never meet him. 

Hank moves on, towards a staircase just under the statue. He can faintly hear metal clanks as lights flicker on, accompanying him in his lonesome descend into the unknown. Eventually, the stairs end and he finds himself in a chamber. In the middle of the chamber is a small pool, which he assumes is just the ocean below them. Floating atop the water is a bronze-colored vessel with velvet red interiors and gold finishings. The door of the vessel is opened and the soft music coming from within it calls to him. He enters the vessel, ducking his head to avoid hitting it on the low ceilings. The door closes and latches shut behind him. There is a lever in the back of the vessel. He pulls it down and sits back and watches as the vessel descends down into the abyss of the sea below.

Hank can feel his ears popping as the altitude changes. A rusty sign moves past him.

_ 10 Fathoms _

How low is this vessel taking him?  _ Where _ is this vessel taking him? 

Below the sign is a large silver statue of a naked man, arms extended above him as if reaching for the surface above.

_ 18 Fathoms _

A school of fish swims past him. He watches the fish in an attempt to calm his nerves. Suddenly a screen pops up in front of him, and he jumps back in the vessel, cursing his skittish nerves as a video begins to play. 

A symbol shows on the screen. A lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, a figure with wings on top of it, extending towards the heavens. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next screen shows an ad of a man and woman, shooting fire from their fingertips. 

_ “Fire at your Fingertip!”  _ It reads  _ “Incinerate -- Plasmids by Kamski Industries” _

A voice crackles from the speakers. A photograph of a man behind a desk pops up. “ _ FROM THE DESK OF KAMSKI _ ”, it reads. It’s the same man from the statue, only here he is more lifelike. He’s holding a pipe in his hand, smoke rising from the end of it in gentle tendrils.

_ “I am Elijah Kamski and I’m here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?”  _ A series of images flash on the screen. A man on a farm. “ _ No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor.”  _ A man getting attacked by a large eagle, the White House looming in the background. _ “No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God.”  _ A man shielding himself from a large hand descending from the heavens, the Vatican in the background.  _ “No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone.”  _ A man cowering in fear, the symbol of communism hanging over him. The image switches back to Kamski at his desk. 

_ “I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose...Rapture.” _

The screen disappears but the voice continues. A masterpiece of a city lays before him and his breath is taken away. How is this possible? A turquoise tinted light illuminates the city from within, casting an eerie glow about the towering buildings. A squid swims overhead, disappearing between two buildings. Hank feels as if he’s in a dream.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well.”  _

The vessel moves through the city, passing by a silver statue, not unlike the one Hank saw before. The vessel moves towards a walkway, where Hank spots a being--if it can even be called that. A large figure, covered in what appears to be an underwater suit. A gun is in the hands of the figure, and Hank can hear the muffled roar of the being. Hank passes under the walkway, watching, enraptured as the vessel moves towards a building lit up by colorful signs. The signs flicker and flash, all advertising some entertainment or object to by. 

A voice cuts in and out of a radio in the vessel. At first, Hank thinks it might be another message by Kamski, but this one sounds different.

_ “...but the lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire...looks like some kind of plane crash…”  _

Another voice flickers in. A conversation between two people.

_ “...we’re in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean...How could it-” _

_ “...Dunno, you best get over there and be quick about it...The splicers are coming…” _

Splicers? What the fuck is that?

_ “You’ve gotta be kidding. How do you know someone’s even coming?” _

The vessel travels through a ringed entrance, illuminated words on each of the rings.

_ ALL GOOD THINGS _

_ OF THIS EARTH _

_ FLOW _

_ INTO THE CITY _

_ “‘Cause we got a bathysphere on its way down...That means we’ve got company.” _

Were they talking about Hank?

The words “ _ RAPTURE TRANSIT AUTHORITY”  _ shine on the entrance into a building, above it the words  _ Ad Idem _ .

Meeting of the minds. Huh.

The vessel, or bathysphere, settles into the track and rises upward, passing back large ads and posters of more Plasmids and the like. 

The view from the vessel is blocked as it rises through layers of concrete. Hank listens closely to voices on the radio, eager to know if he’s going to meet these people and get some damn answers. 

_ “O-okay, just one more minute...The ‘sphere- the ‘sphere is coming up now…” _

_ “Chris, security’s banging off all over...get a move on!” _

The vessel rises from the water, and Hank spots two figures on the walkway leading to him. The water running off of the vessel blurs his view, but the two are fighting.

_ “Please lady...I didn’t mean no trespass. Just don’t hurt me…” _

The lights over the walkway flickering on and off, further blocking Hank’s view of the situation. The woman stalks towards the man, who Hank assumes is Chris. Hank spots a shiny metal object in her hand, it’s sharp and makes Hank’s heart jump into his throat. Chris is walking backward, moving closer and closer to the entrance of Hank’s vessel. 

_ “ _ Just let me go...you can keep my gun. You can--”

Chris screams as the woman lunges and slices the knife through his abdomen, blood splattering across the floor. Chris chokes on his own blood as the woman stalks closer and lifts him into the air, ending his life with a quick slice of his throat. His body falls to the ground, the sound heavy and final. 

Hank shakes with fear in his seat, watching as the woman breathes heavily and looks blindly around the walkway. Looking closer now, she’s not holding any knives in her hands. The knives  _ are _ her hands. Two curled sickles take the place of her hands, her gnarled flesh merged over the handles. 

Her voice is rough and deep. “Is it someone new?” She lets out a cold-blooded shriek of rage, jumping onto and climbing up Hank’s vessel. The sharp sound of metal on metal rings out over his head. She’s trying to get into the vessel. 

The vessel rocks back and forth as the Splicer screams with exertion and frustration. Sparks fly overhead and the lights flicker on and off. Hank has to get out of there before she corners him in the vessel. 

She jumps off the vessel, landing on the walkway with her back facing Hank. He watches her stalk away. A voice comes through the radio, the one from before. 

_ “Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?”  _ Hank picks it up with shaking hands. 

_ “I don’t know how you survived that plane crash, but I’ve never been one to question Providence. I’m Gavin, and I aim to keep you alive. Now keep on moving...we’re gonna have to get you to higher ground.” _

Why Hank trusts the man, he doesn’t know. But after everything he has experienced in the past thirty minutes, it feels nice to have someone who wants him alive and well. 

The air decompresses around him as the door to the vessel pops open.

_ “Take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere. I won’t leave you twisting in the wind.”  _

Hank follows his instructions, keeping the shortwave radio firmly in his hand. Hank walks out into the walkway, swallowing down his nausea as he spots Chris’ lifeless body to the left of him. He appears to be in a docking station of sorts. At the end of the walkway are tall windows looking out at the underwater city. Hank can faintly hear the ragged breathing of the splicer.

_ “We’re gonna need to draw her out of hiding. But you’re gonna have to trust me.” _

Does Hank trust him? Does he trust the voice over the radio? Does he have any other choice? 

Hank walks along with the windows, spotting numerous picket signs scattered across the ground. Hank bends down to read some of them.

_ WE’RE NOT YOUR PROPERTY. _

_ KAMSKI  _ _ DOESN’T _ _ OWN US. _

_ LET IT END. LET US ASCEND.  _

Something happened here. From the looks of it, it was an uprising of sorts. He spots another deep red banner, hanging from the main wall adjacent to the windows.

_ THE GREAT CHAIN IS GUIDED BY OUR HAND. _

This city. This...Rapture appears to be in the molding of objectivism. A Utopia for those who don’t want other societies to rule them. Hank had read Ayn Rand’s writings, years ago, on the philosophical system of what she called Objectivism. It made sense, a society where a man was his own hero. In charge of his own destiny and happiness. These systems never work in practice, however. The ruins of this place show that. A lawless city is doomed to fail, to crumble and sink.

Hank walks up to a metal staircase and out of the docking room. A board on the wall tells Hank that numerous bathysphere trips have been canceled and that their stations are closed indefinitely. The lights flicker around the room and Hank squints to avoid the annoying flashes. 

_ “Just a bit further,”  _ Whispers Gavin over the radio. Hank spots the Splicer in the distance, crouching still as if waiting for him.

Gavin yells over the radio.  _ “How do you like that, sister?” _ A bright spotlight from behind Hank shines on the Splicer and she screeches at the sudden light. A turret starts up, a siren emanating from it as it flies towards the Splicer, shooting bullets. The Splicer climbs up the wall and towards the ceiling, the turret following shortly after.

_ “Now would you kindly find a crowbar or something? Phckin’ splicers sealed Chris in before they...goddamn splicers.”  _

Hank moves into the spotlight where the Splicer was just moments ago. He spots a wrench and picks it up, moving to clip the shortwave radio onto his belt. He moves towards a doorway partially blocked by debris and uses the wrench in his hand to chip away at it until there’s an entrance large enough for him to slip through. Immediately in front of him is a staircase. He hears a mangled voice, this time a man’s. He steps back and narrowly avoids a flaming piece of furniture that is thrown down the stairs. Hank hurries up the stairs and is almost immediately attacked by the man he’d heard just moments ago.

The man is holding a long pipe in his hand, swinging it wildly at Hank. His face is contorted in rage, a bloody bandage wrapped over his head and one of his eyes. The two men fight, Hank struggles to steady his footing with all of the debris on the floor. Eventually, he subdues the man with one good hit on the side of his head. The man falls to the floor with a heavy thud and Hank watches him for a few moments, just to make sure he doesn’t get back up. 

Hank leans down to checks the man’s pockets. He finds a First Aid Kit and a hypo needle of some sorts. He pockets both before going to explore the room a little more. In the corner, near another set of stairs, is a display case. Upon further inspection, Hank sees that it’s a miniature city, with the description reading:

_ “RAPTURE Nov 5 1946 --- ONE MAN’S VISION -- MANKIND’S SALVATION” _

Jesus, this Kamski guy really liked to show off his feats huh? Hank glances out the window and spots a piece of luggage from the plane, still floating down to the bottom of the sea. Hank can still hear the screams of the other passengers right before they crashed into the ocean. It sends a shiver down his spine.

Hank clears his thoughts and climbs the staircase, taking note of a flashing sign that read PLASMIDS. Having seen the word on most of the advertisements here, Hank decided to check it out. 

  
  
  
  
  


He hears a little girl’s voice come from the speaker of a vending machine. The vending machine seems to be partially broken into the floor but still appears functional. Two creepy statues stand at the sides of the machine, the little girls’ faces painted on with horrible proportions. 

_ “My Daddy’s smarter than Einstein! Stronger than Hercules! He lights a fire with a snap of his fingers! Are you as good as my Daddy, mister?”  _

The sign above the machine reads _ “Gatherer’s Garden”,  _ and above it are six different plasmid signs. The machine rattles and out pops a small vial filled with red liquid and an accompanying hypo needle. The vial says it’s an Electro Bolt, whatever the fuck that means.

Hank needs to have an advantage if he’s going to run into any more of those Splicers. He fills the needle up with the bright red liquid and positions the needle at his left arm’s vein. He injects the plasmid into his left arm, screaming out in pain as the liquid enters his body. His vision goes hazy and red; he looks down at his arms as electric blue light pulses through his veins. 

He hears Gavin’s voice sound over the radio.

_ “Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten--just hold on and everything will be fine!” _

Hank can hear his own screams as he stumbles, he needs to get this thing out of him. He makes it to the edge of the balcony, unsure if he’s going to throw up or pass out. He leans over and screams one last time before he goes plummeting over the edge.

Everything goes black.

Hank drifts in and out of consciousness. He hears two sets of footsteps approaching him where he’s laying on the floor. He tries to get a good look at who it is, but his head feels too heavy.

“This little fish looks like he just had his cherry POPPED...wonder if he’s still got some ADAM on him?” The first rough voice says in a garbled accent. 

Hank feels the vibrations through the floor, accompanied by a heavy thumping sound.

“You hear that? Let’s bug!” Says the second person.

The first person yells at the other. “Weak! You’re a weak chopper!” 

“This little fish ain’t worth toeing it with no Big Daddy!”

Did Hank just hear that correctly? The first Splicer bends down and speaks directly into Hank’s ear.

“You’ll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish. See you floating in the briney…” 

Hank dozes off for a moment, only to be awoken by the ground shaking. An awful sound comes to Hank’s ears. A groaning sound, as if whoever is there is finding it painful to breathe. Hank opens his eyes slightly and in front of him is a sight to see. There are yellow glowing orbs on the big thing’s head, caged in with metal bars. It towers over Hank, with stocky shoulders and massive metal boots. On its right hand, or where a hand  _ should  _ be, is a huge drill. Hank hears a voice, a young girl’s voice, approach him. 

“Look Mr. Bubbles, it’s an angel--I can see light coming from his belly...Wait a minute, he’s still breathing. It’s alright, I know he’ll be an angel soon.”

Hank spots the little girl walking up to him, bare-footed and wearing a doll-like pink dress. Her eyes glow the same ugly yellow as the beast’s orbs, and in her hand is a long needle attached to a vial of red fluid. 

Hank fades into nothingness once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this at all lmao. I wrote a tweet about this idea on TJ and got so excited that I wrote this oops. If it gets enough traction I might continue and write out the whole game, but who knows!! I just love Bioshock!! The dialogue comes directly from the game, with minimal changes (like names) on my part! 
> 
> Shout out to @thehankconsucc, @cyberpunknoire, and @AnotherConnor on twitter for hyping up my idea on twitter, y'all the realest.
> 
> If you want to see me babble about other DBH ideas and fics, follow me on twitter @rkthottie !
> 
> If it wasn't more clear, these are the character layouts:
> 
> Hank Anderson as Jack
> 
> Elijah Kamski as Andrew Ryan
> 
> Gavin Reed as Atlas
> 
> Markus as Frank Fontaine
> 
> Amanda as Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum 
> 
> Luther as one of the Big Daddies
> 
> Alice as one of the Little Sisters
> 
> Connor, Nines, and 60 are all Splicers!


End file.
